Random Terror
by UndeadScribe
Summary: Random hilarity ensues when Naruto and Sasuke find themselves imprisoned in a foreboding dungeon.


Random Terror

Sasuke: "AAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A harsh scream of terror split the night.

Sasuke: "Mommmyyy!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto: "Quit your whinin' you big baby!"

Sasuke: "But it's trying to eat me!"

Naruto: "It's a chicken! Chickens don't eat people!"

Sasuke: "But chickens aren't supposed to have teeth! Or be five feet tall!"

Naruto: "It doesn't have teeth though!"

Sasuke: "Yes it does!"

Naruto: "No it doesn't!"

Sasuke: "Does!"

Naruto: "Doesn't!"

Sasuke: "Does!!!!!!!!"

Naruto: "Doesn't!!!"

Sasuke: "It does! Maybe you should take that stupid blindfold off!"

Naruto: "I don't have a blindfold on!"

Sasuke: "Are you delusional or something? Of course you do!"

Naruto: "AAAGGGHHH!!! Something bit me!"

Sasuke: "I told you!"

Naruto: "Owowowowowowowow!!!"

Sasuke: "Uh-Oh"

Naruto: "What?!!?"

Sasuke: "It's another one."

Naruto: "Another what??!!?"

Sasuke: "Well, it's definitely not a chicken!"

Naruto: "Take the blindfold off, please!!"

Sasuke: "You take it off!"

Naruto: "But my hands are tied!"

Sasuke: "No there not!'

Naruto: "Quit arguing and untie me!"

Sasuke: "But there not tied!"

Naruto: "Yes they are!"

Sasuke: "Not!"

Naruto: "There my hands!"

Sasuke: "NO- oh of course there your hands you ninny! But there not tied, I untied them!"

Naruto: "AAAGGGHHH!!! It bit me again!"

Sasuke: "No it didn't!"

Naruto: "Yeah, I think it did!"

Sasuke: "I'm standing right here and I didn't see anything!"

Naruto: "Well, I sure as heck felt it!"

Sasuke: " But, I didn't see it!"

Naruto: "Oh man, you're wearing one to, aren't you?!!"

Sasuke: "One what?"

Naruto: "A blindfold, moron!"

Sasuke: "Don't call me a moron, dope! And I'm not wearing a blindfold, its dark in here!"

Naruto: "I'm not a dope! And how do you know it's dark in here?"

Sasuke: "I told you, I'm not wearing a blindfold! I slid it off!"

Naruto: "How?! You're hands are tied behind you're back!"

Sasuke: "I used the floor to pull it off."

Naruto: "The floor is smooth."

Sasuke: "Ugh. I rubbed it off!"

Naruto: "Fine, can you see anything at all?"

Sasuke: "Um... Silhouettes?"

Naruto: "That's it?"

Sasuke: "I told you it's dark in here!"

Naruto: "Whatever. Can you get my blindfold off?"

Sasuke: "Geez, I don't know.... Of course not! My hands are still tied!"

Naruto: "Can't you rub the ropes off somehow?"

Sasuke: "Of course not! Its TIED."

Naruto: "Ya know, for some reason I thought a ninja was supposed to be an 'escape artist'?"

Sasuke: "Argh, if you think that why don't you untie yourself?!"

Naruto: "Umm... Ah ha ha.."

Sasuke: "You dunce, you didn't even think to untie yourself?!"

Naruto: "I wouldn't have any reason if you were untied..."

Sasuke: "If I thought that way I wouldn't have taken my blindfold off!"

Naruto: "Wha-"

Sakura: "Um, guys?"

Sasuke and Naruto: "Huh?"

Sakura: "Why are y'all tied up?"

Naruto: "...Sakura?!"

Sakura: "Yeah, what's- OW! What the heck was that?!"

Naruto: "Heh heh, I think it was the little fox by your ankle- Err.. wait a second... THAT THING HAS NINE TAILS!"

Naruto: "AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura: "THATS NOT POSSIBLE!!!"

Sasuke: "Quit being so loud! It's only about a foot tall."

Naruto: "ITS GOT NINE TAILS!!!"

Sasuke: "The nine tailed fox is inside you, remember?"

Naruto: "Well it must have got out!!!"

Sasuke: "That's ridiculous!"

Sai: "Heh heh heh."

Sakura: "Urm, what was that?"

Sai: "Uh-oh."

CRASH!

Sakura: "Oww!!!

Sasuke: "Something just landed on me!"

Sai: "Er.. I can explain this..."

Naruto: "YOU!"

Sasuke: "Get off me!!"

Sai: "I didn't mean to!"

Naruto: "I'm going to kill you!"

Sai: "No!! Please, please let me explain!"

Sasuke: "I don't think so."

Sai: "But- Ijustdiditbecauseitwasfunny!"

Naruto: "WHAT!?"

Sai: "Umm.. I guess that doesn't help?"

Naruto: "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Sai: "Wait!"

Sakura: "Just a minute, guys; I have an idea..."

Naruto: "Ohhh, I like that."

Sai: "Umm.. I'm sorry?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, right."

Sakura: "Okay!"

Sai: "Let go!"

Sakura: "Yup, lets go!"

Sai (Naruto):"Hey, Choji!"

Choji: -Slurp- "Hello."

Sai (Naruto):"Mind if I join you?"

Choji: -Slurp-"No."

Sai (Naruto) "Okayyy..."

Choji: -Slurp-

Sai (Naruto) "Anyway, I was just thinking... nicknames are very interesting and I thought up a new one for you..."

Choji: "What's that?"

Sai (Naruto):"Fatty. Do you like it?"

Choji: "ARRGGHH! I AM NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG-BONED!!"

Sai (Naruto): "Well, I'll be going."

Choji: "GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto: "Okay guys! Time to throw him in!"

Choji: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sai: "It wasn't me!"

Choji: "OF COURSE IT WAS YOU!"

Sai: "No it was-AGGHH!"

Sakura: "Maybe we should rescue him before he's completely dead."

Naruto: "Aww..."

Sasuke: "He's not dead yet."

Sai: "AAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura: "Eep!"

Sasuke: "Okay, now we can rescue him."

Sakura: "Stop!!"

Choji: "WHY?!"

Sakura: "Eh... Because it... wasn't his fault.."

Sai: -Groan-

Choji: "WHAT?!"

Sakura: "We were... getting revenge on him."

Choji: "You were what!?"

Naruto: "Yipes!"

Choji: "So... Who ACTUALLY said that?"

Naruto: "Erm... Well..."

Sasuke: "Calm down, Choji, it's not like he really meant what he said."

Choji: WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!"

Kakashi: -Poof- "Yo!"

Naruto: "Master Kakashi! Thank-"

Kakashi: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Naruto: "Umm... Wah!!"

Sakura: "Run!"

Ino: "Choji! Master Asuma wants you."

Choji: "Argh..... Fine."

Sakura: "Whew..."

Sasuke: "Talk about a close call."

Kakashi: "Umm... Guys?"

Naruto: "I swear we were almost goners."

Kakashi: "Guys?"

Sasuke: "Yes, we should probably avoid-"

Kakashi: "Eh hem!"

Naruto: "Oh! Ha ha, we almost forgot about you, Master!"

Kakashi: "I noticed. Now we need to get to the Hokage's tower; Lady Tsunade has summoned the three of you and you're already late."

Sakura: -gulp- "Oh dear..."

The End.


End file.
